Batman Unlimited: The Beginning
Batman Unlimited: The Beginning ''is a movie released in 2018 that serves as a prequel to ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts ''and ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem. This is telling Batman, Red Robin, and Night Wing's true origins. Plot Summary Bruce Wayne returned home to Gotham City after 12 years abroad, and Officer Dick Grayson got promoted to detective by Lieutenant James Gordon. Both Both were swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Gotham City, with Dick and Gordon witnessing his partner Deputy Commissioner Arnold Flass and a group of corrupt police officers assaulting a teenager named Tim Drake for fun. Dick and Gordon defended Tim in front of Flass and Tim left after getting money from Gordon. Dick demanded to know why the Gotham City Police Department was filled with corruption, however Gordon angrily threatened to discharge Dick from the force if he asked more questions. Dick was angered at the first, but then he saw the sadness in Gordon and said in his head: "He dealt with something like this this before, he gave everything up the fight." Bruce went in disguise and started to fight crime at night in Gotham City. Bruce ended up interfering with a group of thugs stealing a priceless artifact from the Egyptian exhibit in the Gotham Museum. Bruce ended up getting subdued by the gang and got shot by Lieutenant Gordon, who arrived at the scene of the crime with his men. Bleeding, Bruce maneuvered his handcuffed hands in front of himself, and demanded that Gordon let him out. Gordon and an officer tried to subdue him, however the struggle causes the police car to careen out of control and flip. Bruce fled the scene, but not before dragging Gordon and the officer to a safe distance. Bruce returned to Wayne Manor barely alive, and sat before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashed through a window and settles on the bust, giving him inspiration - "I will become a bat." The thugs have a meeting with Helena Bertinelli, daughter of Gotham City crime lord Franco Bertinelli and known as the Huntress. Huntress killed the thieves instead of paying them. Reporters Vicki Vale and Jack Ryder listened in on the police radio and followed the henchmen to Franco Bertinelli's mansion where Bertinelli was with Commissioner Ronald Gaines. Bertinelli was dying and revealed that he had Huntress hire the thieves to steal The Tablet of Time from the Gotham Museum in order to become immortal. Spotted, Vicki and Jack fled the scene which prompted Huntress to order a gang leader named Killer Croc to kidnap Vicki and Jack. The next evening, Vicki took photos of Bertinelli meeting with Gaines and with the stolen artifact and told Jack to hand it over to Gordon at his office. Two thugs tried to kidnap her, however Vicki was able to escape because of Dick, who was off duty and Tim, who was playing vigilante.Jack went to Gordon's precinct with the photos. Gordon wasn't there, so he asked an officer to give them to him. One the way out, Killer Croc kidnapped Jack. Vicki went to her apartment and got kidnapped. Dick was about to question the thugs to where Vicki was, however Flass released the prisoners under orders from Gaines. Furious, Dick confronted Gaines, who put him on parking duty for associating with a vigilante and Gordon refused to stand for him.When the thugs returned, Bertinelli had Killer Croc murder them as punishment for their failure. Huntress then revealed to her father that Gordon had the photos after threatening to kill Jack. Gordon meanwhile saw the photos that Vicki took and then released he finally had what it took to take down Gaines. Killer Croc tried to kill Gordon, however Batman showed up to rescue him. Batman, Dick, and Gordon escape in the news van Jack left behind which made Huntress fire at them from her chopper.The chase ended at the docks where they crashed into the water. Batman managed to get to shore with Dick and Gordon. However, Huntress made them pass out with knockout gas and took Gordon. Dick started to get angry at Batman for this until Gaines showed up with his men. Gaines went after Batman, however Batman was able to escape with help from Tim. Bruce immediately decided to take Tim in as his ward and Tim became Batman's sidekick known as Red Robin. At Gaines' office, Mayor Hamilton Hill ordered Gaines and Flass to search for the terrorists responsible since he couldn't allow a regular police force he militarized to let anyone get away with a crime. Gaines and Flass both decided to have Dick arrested for that in order to throw the suspicious Hill off their backs. Batman and Red Robin sneaked into Bertinelli's mansion since they wanted to rescue Gordon. Inside the house, Bertinelli revealed to the captured Gordon that despite the fact he had a bad childhood, he still wanted to become young and immortal in order to rule Gotham forever. Bertinelli heard legends of an ancient tablet which allegedly was inscribed with the formula to rejuvenate and individuals youth, The Tablet of Time. Bertinelli ordered his scientists to focus the sun rays into lasers which turned him into a young man. Bertinelli began to fight Killer Croc upon having a disagreement with him. Batman and Red Robin arrived and began taking out Gaines, Bertinelli, Huntress, and the remaining thugs. Suddenly Bertinelli turned into a talking baby by accident and his lab was set to explode as a result of the Tablet of Time. Fortunately, Batman and Red Robin were able to get Gordon and Killer Croc out of the building as it was collapsing while Huntress got her infant father out in time and Gaines escaped on his own. When Gaines returned his office, he was surprised to see Gordon there with Hamilton Hill. Gordon presented Hill the evidence against Gaines and cleared Dick's name. Hill had Gaines relieved and appointed Gordon to be the new police commissioner. The newly appointed Commissioner Gordon had Flass discharged because of his corruption and offered to let Dick promoted to sergeant, but Dick wanted to quit the force since he felt Gordon being commissioner won't change anything. When a criminal who "called himself the Joker" threatened to poison the city's reservoir, Gordon summoned Batman and Red Robin with the Bat-Signal and waits on a rooftop for the Dark Knight to arrive. Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Tara Strong - Vicki Vale, Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Will Friedle -Dick Grayson * Yuri Lowenthal - Red Robin/Tim Drake * Richard Epcar - Commissioner James Gordon * Alastair Duncan - Alfred Pennyworth * Eric Bauza - Police Officer * Miguel Ferrer - Franco Bertinelli * Hal Rayle - Commissioner Ronald Gaines * James Frain - Mayor Theo Galavant * Steve Blum -Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Fred Tatasciore-Deputy Commissioner Arnold Flass Category:Animated Category:Animated films Category:Batman Movies Category:NightSlayer2